1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bowling bags used to keep and carry bowling equipment such as bowling balls and bowling shoes, and more particularly to a bowling bag in which a partition is formed in the center portion of the cavity of the bag to divide the cavity into two sub-cavities, thereby allowing bowling balls to be individually put into and withdrawn from the bag. The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,627 entitled xe2x80x9cbowling bagxe2x80x9d and Korean Pat. Appln. No. 10-2000-0056673 entitled xe2x80x9cbottom case for bowling bagsxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,627 discloses a bowling ball carrier invented by this inventor, in which a plurality of bowling bags are attached to a carrier with one laid on top of another, and fabric lids are sewn around the front openings of bag bodies or lids of synthetic resin are respectively hinged around the front openings of the bag bodies to allow bowling balls to be put into and withdrawn from the bags. The lids are formed in the fronts of bag bodies, since the bowling balls cannot be put into or withdrawn from the stacked bags if lids are formed on the tops of the bag bodies. Accordingly, two bowling balls are kept in a single cavity, so a problem occurs in which scratches and noise are created due to the collision between the balls. Additionally, the lids are formed on the fronts of the bowling bags, so a bowling ball present in the bowling bag easily falls out because of a user""s carelessness and external impact while the bowling ball carrier is erect.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,627, U.S. Pat No. 6,099,023 has been proposed by this inventor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,023 discloses a bottom case for bowling bags in which one or two partition walls are integrally formed in the bottom case, thus forming one, two or three cells in the case and allowing bowling balls to be individually kept in the cells. The bowling bag equipped with the bottom case can eliminate the problem of bowling balls colliding with each other, but creates another problem in which a bowling ball present in the bag easily can fall out because a single lid is formed in the front of the bowling bag. This problem causes inconvenience to a user in which the user has to put a bowling ball into the bowling bag and to withdraw a bowling ball from the bowling bag when the bowling ball carrier is laid on a floor.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a bowling bag, in which its cavity is divided into two sub-cavities and its side open ends are respectively equipped with two lids, so that two bowling balls can be individually put into and individually withdrawn from the bag.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a bag body for bowling bags, comprising an elongated body member having a cavity and side open ends, two lids hinged to the body member at the side open ends of the body member to selectively open and close the side open ends, and provided with an exterior pouch, and a partition formed in the center portion of the cavity of the body member to divide the cavity into two sub-cavities.